1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication headsets, in particular to headsets having a microphone for transmitting the user's voice and a receiver for transmitting audio signals into the user's ear.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A wide variety of communications headsets are known in the prior art. Many of the design features and configurations of these communications headsets are driven by the need to balance acoustical qualities with comfort and ease of use of the headset.
Binaural headsets (i.e., containing a receiver for both ears) are known having a band extending over the head or under the chin. Monaural headsets (having a receiver for only one ear) typically are supported on one ear and fit over, around or partially inside the ear. Alternatively, some monaural headsets include a headband with receiver and microphone assemblies on only one end of the headband. An example of this type of headset is taught in the applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,657, issued Dec. 13, 1983 (and Reexamination Certificate B1 4,420,657, issued Apr. 26, 1988).
Acoustical signals from the receiver(s) of communication headsets enter the ear through an invasive ear tip placed in the auditory canal of the ear or directly from a speaker which is acoustically coupled with the outside of the ear. In any case, it is desirable to seal out background sounds and reduce attenuation of the acoustical wave between the receiver and the inner ear while still maintaining comfort, ease of use, versatility, and good hygiene.
Communication headsets convert the user's voice into electrical signals with a microphone which is typically placed in front of the user's mouth at the end of a microphone boom. The opposite end of the boom is connected to the receiver portion of the headset. Alternatively, the microphone boom may be hollow to carry the user's voice up the tube to a microphone mounted adjacent the receiver. Many headset designs offer a bendable microphone boom to allow the user to optimally position the end of the boom adjacent his or her mouth. This type of adjustment usually requires two hands. Additionally, because the boom may have some spring to it, the tip of the boom will have to be pushed beyond its desired position (sometimes into the users mouth) so that after the boom springs back, it is located close to the mouth. Eating or drinking while using a communications headset of the prior art often requires using two hands to bend the microphone boom away from the mouth and then again to reposition it, or removing the headset completely.
Some prior art headsets are designed to allow them to be worn on either ear. However, to optimize certain features, many headsets are limited to being worn only on the left or the right ear (with binaural headsets being limited to having the microphone boom located on the left or the right side). Such limiting features include noise cancelling microphones which must be oriented toward the user's mouth, and receiver configurations that are shaped to fit the angles and contours of a left ear or a right ear only.